Bridle Gossip/Gallery
Haunted Ponyville Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll. Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Pinkie Pie Beckoning S1E9.png|"Twilight!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Beckoning2 S1E9.png|"Spike!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Beckoning3 S1E9.png|"C'mere!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png|"Come here!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png|Evidently, Pinkie Pie fears zombie ponies just as much as Spike. Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png|Spike is terrified of zombie ponies. Twilight is all choked up. RainbowDash4.png|"I'm not alone in the dark!" Rarity background S01E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Applejack Hidin' S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora First Appearance S1E9.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Zecora First Closeup S1E9.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Bridle Gossip_16_9.png|Did you see... Zecora?? Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. Who is Zecora? S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png PinkiePie6.png|Glanced evily Apple Bloom Not A Baby.png|I can take care of myself PinkiePie7.png|"And Spoooooky" Zecora mane.jpg Rarity S01E09.png|A What!? Rarity1 S01E09.png|Born with... STRIPES!? Oooooohh.... Applejack scared S01E09.png Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png|And what do us humans call this kind of phenomenom? PinkiePie8.png PinkiePie9.png PinkiePie10.png|She does evil dances! PinkiePie11.png PinkiePie12.png|And she'll put you in trances! PinkiePie13.png Pinkie Pie Standing.jpeg|Pinkie at the end of her song. Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png|Wow. Catchy. Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|"Oh My" Pinkie, please, stop singing..png|Pinkie sings her song (again) in the background. Off to see the Shaman Bridlegossiphq1.png|Apple Bloom follows Zecora. S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Poison Joke.png|Those leaves of blue ARE a joke! Twilight not amused E9-W9.png|Twilight is not amused Twilight no such thing E9-W9.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn E9-W9.png Twilight still explaining E9-W9.png Twilight curses fake E9-W9.png Twilight thinks AJs words E9-W9.png Is this a dream? Evil zecora.jpg Twilight sees horn E9-W9.png Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|An allergy? Rarity and Fluttershy S01E09.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E09.png Fluttershy S01E09.png Fluttershy1 S01E09.png Fluttershy2 S01E09.png Fluttershy3 S01E09.png Fluttershy4 S01E09.png Fluttershy5 S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us E9-W9.png|There's nothing wrong with Fluttershy... Twilight u not going tell E9-W9.png Fluttershy6 S01E09.png Fluttershy7 S01E09.png Flutterguy.png|"I don't want to talk about it." Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled S1E9.png|Flutter "guy" is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help, Dash? Twilight its not a curse! E9-W9.png Twilight not a hex E9-W9.png Main ponies arguing S01E09.jpeg|The "cursed" ponies having an argument. Rarity0 S01E09.png Twilight hard explain E9-W9.png Twilight_flank_S01E09.png Rainbow_flank.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Rarity2 S01E09.png Into the forest Apple Bloom Big Sister.png|Sorry Applejack Applejack on tree branch 1.jpg Applejack on tree branch 2.jpg|"Aw ponyfeathers..." Rarity3 S01E09.png Rarity5 S01E09.png Zecora holding jar.jpg Zecora adding ingredient.jpg Zecora ooh.jpg Pinkie_spitting_S01E09.png|"Sthe sthowe thma thog!" Pinkie Pie stare E9-W 6.0267.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie's blue and spotted tougne.jpeg|With Pinkie's tongue out of action... Pinkie Pie1 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes Pinkie Pie2 S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances Pinkie Pie3 S01E09.png|Then what will she do? Pinkie Pie4 S01E09.png|She'll mix up an evil brew Pinkie Pie5 S01E09.png|And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew Pinkie Pie6 S01E09.png|So... Pinkie Pie7 S01E09.png|watch out Flutterguy Evil Enchantress.png|...only Fluttershy can sing the song. Twilight zecora being bad E9-W9.png Twilight Zecora making soup E9-W9.png Zecora yum.jpg Zecora yum2.jpg Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png Twilight making AB soup E9-W9.png Ponies to the rescue aaaahhhh!!!!_S01E09.png|AaaaaahhhhhH!!! Zecora flinch.jpg Zecora perplexed.jpg Zecora flinch2.jpg Zecora perplexed3.jpg Zecora appalled.jpg Zecora appalled2.jpg Zecora looking at pinkie.jpg Zecora angry.jpg Zecora angry2.jpg Bridlegossiphq2.png|Facing off against Zecora. Twilight head on Zecora E9-W9.png Apple Bloom? Zecora sheepish grin.jpg Twilight y so serious again E9-W9.png Twilight laugh at serious E9-W9.png Zecora Bloom.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora and appleteeny.jpg Zecora and apple bloom2.jpg Zecora and apple bloom4.jpg Zecora and twilight.jpg Twilight do have this book E9-W9.png Twilight title wierd E9-W9.png Twilight so sorry E9-W9.png Twilight bothered look inside E9-W9.png Zecora chuckle.jpg Twilight help you E9-W9.png Solving the curse Bridle Gossip wide-angle scene with many clones including four Trixies.png|Hayseed appears in this shot on the top pulling a cart of hay. DaisyLilyRoseluckBridleGossip.png|Daisy, Rose Luck, and Lily Daisy S01E09.png Rose_horror_S01E09.png Rose S01E09.png Lily The Horror S01E09.png Lily_horror1_S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily_horror2_S01E09.png|The Horror!!! RoseLuckBridleGossip2.png|Rose Luck runs away from Zecora Lily Daisy Run Inside.png Twilight_we_need_to_talk_S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn E9-W9.png Zecora and apple bloom5.jpg Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Bridle Gossip images